Goodbye To Innocence
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Era un día como todos en el Santuario, a excepción de algún que otro pleito, todo parecía normal. En el templo de Aries reinaba un clima tranquilo... que como ya estamos acostumbrados, no dura nada. ONESHOT
1. CH 1

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada.

_Goodbye To Innocence _

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

Era un día como todos en el Santuario, a excepción de algún que otro pleito, todo parecía normal. En el templo de Aries reinaba un clima tranquilo... que como ya estamos acostumbrados, no dura nada.

"¡Pero maestro, no es justo! ¡Por qué me tengo que quedar con Katya! Ella no me soporta ni yo a ella" Espetó un muy enfadado niño pelirrojo, que miraba desafiante a su maestro. Mu suspiró, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Mira, Kiki, sé que no te llevas bien con ella, pero Camus y Crystal salieron y me pidieron que la cuidara, pero me surgió un imprevisto y no puedo quedarme, sé un poco más comprensivo por favor. Además no será por mucho tiempo, sólo algunas horas" Dijo Mu, tratando de calmar a Kiki, el niño se cruzó de brazos, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. En eso llega Lei Li, viendo que la cosa iba de mal en peor, decidió echarle una mano a Mu. Se acercó a Kiki por la espalda y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

"Vamos, Kiki, no seas malo, será sólo por una rato mientras Mu y yo no estamos" Le susurró ella, Kiki suspiró y descruzó los brazos, podía darle pelea a su maestro, pero a Lei Li no. Ella sonrió y aceptó su silencio como un 'sí' y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias, Kiki! Volveremos lo más pronto posible" Dijo ella, sonriente, Mu se frotó los ojos, la verdad que era bueno tener a Lei Li consigo, dominaba a Kiki con mucha más facilidad que él mismo.

"Bien, Kiki, pórtate bien y no se metan en líos" Dijo Mu, trayendo de la mano a la pequeña de risos azul oscuro y grandes ojos de zafiro que miraban a Kiki con una total desconfianza.

Lei Li les dio un beso a ambos y se retiró con Mu. Ambos niños se quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro, midiendose con las miradas.

"No creas que por ser cuatro años mayor me puedes dar órdenes" Dijo Katy, abrazando a su oso de peluche.

"¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me importara hablar con alguien como tú! Pero esta es MI casa así que tendras que permanecer callada, calmada y en lo posible lejos de MI" Dijo Kiki, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, Katy le miró incrédula, que sujeto insoportable, sus ojos tomaron un tono más profundo de azul y, levantando un mano, calculó la distancia, resistencia del aire y... ¡BAM!

"¡AAAAUCH! ¡Qué haces, niña tonta!" Le gritó Kiki, frotándose la cabeza en el lugar donde el oso de peluche le había acertado.

"Dándote mi respuesta a tus 'requerimientos'!" Le retrucó Katy, manteniendo una postura desafiante y fría, igual que su papi le había enseñado. Con seis años y todo era una gran presencia que se hacía notar, Kiki no se amedrentó y la miró con enfado también. Levantó al oso utilizando telequinesis y lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación, justo arriba de una alta repisa, donde Katy no podría llegar.

Ella miró con ojos desmesurados hacia donde volaba su adorado oso y volteó hacia Kiki otra vez.

"¡Devuélveme a mi oso!" Dijo ella, con sus pequeños puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

"El día que las vacas vuelen" Le contestó él, otra vez girando y yendo en esta oportunidad hacia la cocina. Katy le perforó la espalda con una mirada asesina, y si las miradas mataran, Kiki de seguro estaría muerto o agonizando.

Katy le siguió hacia la cocina y se acercó a la heladera, ya buscaría con que vengarse más tarde, Kiki la miró receloso, sabía que la diabla se traía algo entre manos, lo veía en sus ojos. Katy sólo agarró una manzana y se fue al living a sentarse en el sillón. Kiki hizo lo mismo, pero ambos tuvieron la mala idea de querer tomar el control de la televisión al mismo tiempo.

"¡Dámelo, yo lo tomé primero!" Dijo Kiki, pero Katy no iba a dar el brazo a torcer así como así, ya que la mitad del control la tenía ella.

"¡Ja! Sueña, yo lo tomé primero que tú, así que suelta" Dijo ella, tironeando, Kiki tiró a su vez.

"¡Dame!"

"¡NO, es mío!"

"¡Sueltalo, niña cabeza de trapeador!"

"¡Suelta tú, cabeza de zanahoria!"

"¡Es mío!"

"¡Mío!"

"¡Míoooooooooo!"

"¡Dameeeeee!"

Así siguieron por unos buenos diez minutos hasta que Katy lo soltó de repente, la fuerza del impulso hizo que Kiki se cayera del sillón y el control volara en su cabeza.

Kiki lo agarró y frotándose su pobre frente prendió la televisión, Katy siguió masticando su manzana con aire triunfante, Kiki la miraba de reojo, realmente odiaba a esa estúpida niña del infierno.

Katy, después de terminar la fruta, se dirigió a la cocina a tirar el cabo y regresó al living, Kiki no le prestaba atención por ahora, ella se sentó en la alfombra y sacó de su bolso algo que parecía una caja de lápices y un cuaderno. Con todo esto se tiró boca abajo y comenzó a dibujar.

Kiki pasaba los canales, sin encontrar nada bueno mientras Katy estaba terminando su primer dibujo, y en cuanto lo terminó, lo sacó del cuaderno y se acercó a Kiki dándoselo doblado por la mitad. Kiki lo tomó como si nada, después de ver que ella regresaba a la alfombra, quizás era una ofrenda de paz, bueno, al menos así no tendría que abstenerse de hacerla volar por los aires como a Tatsumi, la diferencia radicaba en que Katya tenía un padre poderoso respaldándola y el gorila no; no era chiste hacer enojar a Camus, Kiki quería en lo posible llegar a los veinte años con vida y no permanecer de diez congelado en un ataúd de hielo.

Después de cambiar de canal, se dignó a abrir el dibujo, Katy lo miraba con disimulo sonriendo con anticipación. Cuando Kiki vio el garabato que lo representaba a él en un cubo de hielo, sus temores más horribles se hicieron patentes, la diabla sabía que su padre tomaría represalias en contra de él si ella decía algo malo.

Katy se rió por lo bajo, Kiki hizo un bollo con el dibujo y lo lanzó lejos, esta vez se había cansado de las burlas de Katya, así que fue a su habitación y sacó sus propios lápices. Después de un rato, quedó satisfecho con su obra y se fue hacia el living otra vez. Katya aún seguía en la alfombra, así que Kiki se acercó y le estampó el dibujo sobre el de ella y se retiró.

Katy lo miró intrigada, parecía que 'cabeza llena de aire' pensaba asustarla con algo, pero no lo lograría. Ella tomó el papel y lo abrió, más grande fue el horror cuando se vio a ella misma (el mamarracho tenía su nombre) aplastada por una columna con el otro mamarracho (Kiki) riéndose feliz de ella.

Katy se enfureció mucho, tanto que ni siquiera arrugó el dibujo, no, directamente iba a ir a la fuente del problema. Se acercó a la habitación de Kiki y entró, él estaba recostado en la cama leyando una revista.

"¡Quién te dijo que puedes entrar aquí!" Dijo Kiki, saltando de la cama para atajar a Katy, pero no bien le puso una mano encima, se le congeló la manga de la camiseta que llebava puesta. Katy estaba rodeada de un aura helada, estaba furiosa.

"¡Eres muy malooooooooo!" Le gritó Katy, empezanado a congelar todo el ambiente sin darse cuenta. Kiki la miraba anonadado, no sabía que ella tuviera los poderes de Camus latentes, para colmo él los había despertado haciendola enfadar... eso era muy peligroso.

"¡C-cálmate, Katya, estás congelando todo!" Dijo Kiki, alejándose de ella unos pasos, pero parecía que Katy no prestaba oídos a nada.

"¡Te odio, cabeza de zanahoria, idiota, tonto, tonto, TONTOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito ella, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todo estuvo blanco como la nieve, Kiki había logrado escapar de la ventizca congelante de milagro, teletransportándose hacia la cocina. Cuando tuvo suficiente valor, se acercó a su habitación y encontró a Katy en cuclillas, tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, no hacía ni un sonido, Kiki no se atrevió a acercarse por temor a convertirse en una estatua de hielo. No habían pasado dos minutos, que entran Mu y Lei Li, seguidos de Camus y Crystal. Kiki corrió enseguida hacia Lei Li y se abrazó de su cintura.

"¿Qué pasa, Kiki?" Preguntó Mu, Lei Li también le miró interrogante.

"¿Dónde está Katy?" Preguntó Crystal, Kiki señaló con un dedo hacia su habitación, Camus fue el primero en entrar, algo no andaba nada bien si Kiki estaba tan asustado, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su pequeña hija llorando sentada en el congelado suelo, Camus enseguida se le acercó y la levantó en brazos, Crystal miraba con sorpresa la habitación, ni hablar Mu, que dirigía su mirada de Katy a las paredes y de las paredes a Katy.

"¿Tú hiciste esto, _petit_?" Preguntó Camus con suavidad, Katy le abrazó el cuello con fuerza y medio asintió.

"Vaya, Camus, parece que tu hija tiene potencial de santo, deberías de ver que controle sus poderes, que por cierto me impresionan" Dijo Mu.

"¡Quieres decir que Katy hizo esto!" Dijo Crystal, tomando a Katy de los brazos de su padre.

"Bueno, ya cumplió seis años, es a esa edad cuando se manifiestan esta clase de cosas" Dijo Mu, tratando de tranquilizar a Crystal. "Además, ella lleva sangre de santo dorado por las venas; yo no esperaría menos"

Camus suspiró, no se había esperado esto. "No te alarmes, Crys, es algo que ella podrá manejar perfectamente en un futuro" Dijo Camus, acariciando los bucles de su hija, que lo miraba aún llorosa.

"Lo siento, papi, tío Mu, no quise provocar problemas" Dijo Katy, Crystal la abrazó y le dio un beso.

"No te preocupes, cariño, papá descongelará esto y todo estará bien" Dijo Crystal, mirando a Camus de reojo y retirándose hacia el living. Camus puso los ojos en blanco, esa mirada significaba problemas más tarde.

"Lo siento, Mu, yo arreglaré esto, gracias por cuidar de Katy de todas formas" Dijo Camus.

Mu asintió y fue a ver si Lei Li había logrado tranquilizar a su discípulo. Ambas muchachas estaban sentadas en el sofá, con los niños en sus regazos, parecía que ambos habían salido del estado de shock y volvían a mirarse con odio. Mu suspiró, se preguntaba si alguna vez estos dos congeniarían...

"Cabeza de zanahoria"

"Freezer con patas"

"¡Tarado!"

"¡Idiota!"

No, parecía que llevarse bien para estos dos iba a ser una misión imposible.

Hola! Me extrañaron! Bueno, escribí esto porque me parecía irresistible la idea, la rivalidad de estos dos se acentuará en mi otro fic, que aún no termino y la cosa va para largo. Estoy escribiendo porque tengo un resfriado asquerso que no me deja dormir, figúrense que son más de las doce =_=

Sayonara!

Goddess Rhiannon

27/5/04


	2. Respuestas Reviews

Respuestas Reviews  
  
Hora: Gracias, Hora, pero la verdad es que por ahora tengo muuuuuchos parciales, el próximo fic no es sobre ellos, pero no te preocupes, tengo pensado escribir algo más sobre Kiki &Katya.  
  
Luna-wood: Bueno, se entera que es padre en el último fic que escribí, "Moonlight Shadows", si quieres puedes echarle un vistazo , yo espero que también te mejores, la gripe es un estado HORRIBLE.  
  
Misao CG: Calmate, chica se aleja un poco me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, la verdad no sabía s a alguién le iba a gustar, como verás, pienso escribir algo más sobre ellos más adelante, cuando salga de los parciales. Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Shadir: Ya veré eso, Kiki se casaría con Katya sólo para tener el derecho de extrangularla creo Gracias por tu review!  
  
Layla kyoyam: Cómo dije antes, escribiré algo más, no sé si torturar más a Camus, ya martirizé a los santos dorados en mis otros fics , pero bueno, creo que no se va a quedar tan tranquilo tampoco. Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Abby Lockhart: Siento no haberte escrito, no tengo tiempo ni para peinarme, escribí porque estoy resfriada, sino tendría la nariz metida en anatomía -- Me alegro que te haya gustado Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Hikariadi: Bueno, Katya se puso a llorar por el desastre que ocasionó, ya que no le gusta hacer enfadar a nadie, con excepción de Kiki, claro. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: o0 ?, extraña review , bueno, me alegro que al menos te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, se llevaran mejor más adelante. Gracias por tu review! 


End file.
